


You are my Sunshine

by Jelixpo



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my headi'm so sorryprepare to cryedit: goddamn it i just now noticed the spelling mistake in the title. fixed now





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head
> 
> i'm so sorry
> 
> prepare to cry
> 
> edit: goddamn it i just now noticed the spelling mistake in the title. fixed now

Everyone hated them, but what did they care? They had each other, and that was enough. 

… Well, almost enough. They also needed food and new clothes, and that was exactly what Felix was going to get today. 

Holding a small note in his hand, Felix scribbled down what he would need to pick up from the stor today for him and Jack. 

“Oh! Don’t forget the eggs, too!” Jack chirped from the sink as he washed the dishes from their breakfast. 

“Oh, yeah. Good thinking,” Felix replied, scribbling the word onto his list, “alright, I think that’s all we need,” he finished, reading back over the note. 

“Don’t be too long! I’ll finish the chores before you get back so we can go take a walk together,” Jack offered. 

“That’s sounds nice,” Felix smiled, walking over to jack and resting his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him gently. Jack giggled slightly at the action, but with his hands submerged in water there was little he could do to return the favor. 

“I’ll be back from the store soon,” Felix said, kissing Jack on the cheek quickly before letting go of him to go put on his jacket. 

Jack watched as Felix adjusted the buttons on his coat at the door and opened the door after. 

“Be safe!” Jack called back to him as Felix shut the door. 

A quickly shouted “will do!” Was his reply before Felix shut the door completely. He watched Felix walk away from their little cabin in the woods and hop on into their vehicle. 

For some reason, and he couldn’t tell why, this dreadful feeling at the pit of his stomach formed as he watched Felix drive out onto the “road” that connected to their cheap, little, rundown pile of wood and nails that they lived in. 

“I must’ve eaten too much this morning,” Jack thought to himself, trying to brush off the feeling. Trying to occupy his mind, Jack refocused his efforts onto scrubbing clean the dishes. 

The feeling did not go away. 

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. 

~~~

Felix closed the door of his car behind him as he stepped out, placing the keys into his pocket. 

Walking up to the little store, Felix could hear the small chatter that went on inside. 

As soon as he stepped in the door, all conversation ceased. Felix could feel the eyes that loomed him up and down from all sides. He didn’t pay any mind to it. He and Jack had learned quickly when they moved here that this town was crawling with small minded people. Church people who could not fathom the thought of a man in love with another man. 

Felix was quick to grab salt, bologna, eggs, and flour as he went about the store. 

And the judging church-goers parted like the red sea as he walked past and beside them. 

Making his way back up to the counter, Felix placed his items on the counter. 

“Afternoon,” the worker standing there mumbled bitterly. Felix’s soft “mhm” in reply was all they need to say. 

The worked swiped his items through the scanner as quickly as possible, as per usual. Felix handed the cash that was due to the worker and she bagged his items just as quickly as she had scanned them. 

Next, the bakery. 

It was merely the same routine as before: get in, choose your items, don’t speak, get out. 

Felix was almost thankful that the entirety of the town hated him. It made his errands go much faster. 

Next, the clothes shop. Then the thrift store. Same routine. 

As Felix walked back to where his car was, his eyes wondered over to the florist’s. Jack would probably enjoy a flower, especially a surprise one. 

Pushing open the shop door, the sweet aroma of the flowers entered Felix’s nose. Scanning over the different flowers, his eye caught a true beauty. 

The flower’s bloom was not too big, not too small, and its small petals bunched beautifully together. A deep velvet colour resided in the middle, but as the petals trailed out the colours changed to a bright, vibrant green. This was the one. 

“Good afternoon Felix,” the florist addressed him as Felix set the flower down on the counter. 

Out of all the judgers in the town, the florist judged the most. 

“I didn’t see you at the church on Sunday,” she spoke harshly. 

“Busy,” was Felix’s only reply. This seemed to place a chip on the woman’s shoulder. 

“Well, that’s a pity. They spoke a great deal about marriage between a **man** and a **women** ,” she spat, emphasizing her words, “Perhaps they’ll speak about it again next sunday. Wouldn’t you like to hear it?" 

"No. Busy,” Felix spoke flatly. The woman hissed at him. 

“I’m trying to help you here, you filthy sinner. This town, these people, they’ll eat you alive if you don’t change,” she spat. 

Felix smiled smugly at her. 

“Then I hope I taste good," 

Steam was practically blowing out of the woman’s ears when Felix left the store. 

Finally returning to his car, he placed the groceries in the back seat and sat behind the wheel, Jack’s flower in hand. He placed the plant delicately onto the seat beside him, so that it would not get crushed, then set out back for home. 

~~~

The sky seemed just a little bit dimmer as Felix neared the "road” near his and Jack’s house. As he turned the car to go around the trees and the house came into view, Felix’s heart stopped. 

Windows smashed, boards pulled off, roof ripped up, door hanging on its hinges, and the letters F-A-G-G-O-T-S spray-painted boldly over the walls. Felix stared in disgusted horror at the remains of his house. 

His eyes darted over to the flower beside him. 

Jack. 

Felix practically kicked open the door to the car and flew as fast as his legs would carry him towards the house. 

“SÉAN!” Felix screamed at as he jumped inside the building, not seeing the irishman anywhere. 

“SÉAN!” Felix continued to scream as he ran down the hallway towards their bedroom, which was a complete disaster. Whoever had done this had destroyed literally everything, and had spray-painted their feelings of the couple onto every wall. 

“SÉAN PLEASE ANSWER ME!” Felix screamed once more. The silence that replied screamed back at him. Felix’s eyes darted toward the basement door. The letters S-U-F-F-E-R had been sprayed on the door. It was the only place he hadn’t looked. 

He ripped open the door, and instantly he wanted to throw up. Splattered blood lined the walls as the steps descended. 

“SÉAN!” Felix called as he thundered down the steps. Reaching the bottom of the steps, his eyes darted around the room as he waited for a reply, a breath, a movement, something, anything. He was about to call out again when- 

“Fe…" 

It was barely above a mouse’s whisper, and as raspy as a smoker’s voice, but he heard it. Felix whipped his head over to where he had heard the sound. 

Curled up in a ball, his clothes soaked in blood, his hands behind his back and tape over his eyes. There was Jack. 

"Oh my god,” Felix gasped. He was over by Jack in seconds, his knees splashing into the puddle of blood that surrounded Jack. The ropes that held Jack’s wrists were ripped off in seconds. Felix scooped Jack’s weak and trembling form up into his arms and cradled him gently. Using his free hand, he pulled the tape off of Jack’s eyes. Jack weakly fluttered his eyes open to look at Felix, tears already pouring out of them. 

“F-Fe…” Jack whispered, his trembling fingers clutching to Felix’s shirt. 

“That’s right Jack, I’m here. I’m right here,” Felix spoke shakily, his hand going up to cradle Jack’s cheek, “it’s alright. I’ve got you. I’m right here. It’s gonna be okay,” Felix spoke frantically. 

Casting his eyes over Jack’s figure, Felix wanted to vomit. Deep cuts and large bruises cascaded themselves over his whole body. Blood still ran out of all his open wounds. And his stomach. Oh, god, his stomach. His shirt had a whole about the size of a bullet through it, and you could see into the wound that was there. The entirety of his stomach was a deep, crimson colour, and more was still coming out. 

“Th-there… Were… S-so many… Of… Them… I-i didn’t know… What to… To… D-do i… I…” Jack sobbed. 

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re gonna be okay,” Felix tried to sooth him. Felix thought for a moment, thinking of what he could do, “i-I’ll go call the police," 

"Th-they cut… The… P-powerline. The phone… D-doesnt work,” Jack croaked. 

“Th-there has to be something!“ Felix shouted frantically, fear over taking him. 

"Felix,” Jack said as loudly as he could. The swede looked into his eyes. Jack weakly lifted his hand and placed it on Felix’s cheek, “th-the nearest police s-station… Is an… Hour away… and the… Hospital… Is… Two hours… Th-there’s nothing… We… Can do.” Jack spoke weakly. Felix’s eyes filled with tears, and he clutched tightly at Jack’s hand on his cheek. 

“N-no! Th-there has to be something! J-Jack, please!” Felix sobbed out, knowing full well that there really was nothing they could do. Felix leaned down and pressed his forehead against Jack’s, closing his eyes as his tears fell down onto Jack’s cheeks. He pressed his lips against Jack’s, the irishman kissing back weakly as well. 

Breaking the kiss, Felix took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was not going to be a mess. Steadying his breathing, he still held tight to Jack. 

He didn’t know what to do. What could he do to make this moment better? He thought for a moment, then drew in a breath. 

_**“You are my sunshine,** _

_****_

_****_ ****

**_My only sunshine"_ **

He sang out quietly, rocking Jack slowly back and forth. Now it was Jack’s turn to cry. 

_**"You make me happy** _

_****_

_****_

**When skies are grey" __**

__

__

"I’m so scared fe,” Jack whispered shakily, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_**“You’ll never know dear** _

_****_

_****_

_**How much i love you** _

_**Please don’t take** _

****

**_My sunshine away"_ **

Tears streamed down Felix’s cheeks again. 

”The o-other-“ Felix stopped, trying to compose himself. "T-the o-other-” Felix sobbed quietly. He didn’t think he could continue. 

_**"The other night dear"** _

Jack weakly sang out. Felix looked down at him, surprised. 

_**“As I lay sleeping”** _

Jack continued. 

_**"I dreamt I held you In my arms"**_

Felix joined in and sang with Jack. 

_**“When I awoke dear I was mistaken** _

_****_

_****_ ****

**_So I hung my head and cried"_ **

They continued. 

_**“In all my dreams, dear,** _

_****_

_****_

_**You seem to leave me** _

_**When I awake my poor heart pains.** _

_**So when you come back** _

_**And make me happy** _

_**I’ll forgive you dear** _

****

**_I’ll take all the blame”_ **

Jack’s voice slowly began to fade out as he became weaker. Felix continued the last verse. 

_**"You are my sunshine** _

_****_

_****_

_**My only sunshine** _

_**You make me happy** _

_**When skies are grey** _

_**You’ll never know dear** _

_**How much i love you** _

_**Please don’t take** _

_**My sunshine away** _

_**Please don’t take** _

****

**_My sunshine away"_ **

Felix stared down into Jack’s eyes. They were weak, and closing slowly. 

"I love you,” Jack whispered out, “so much," 

Felix shut his eyes as tears streamed sown his cheeks. 

When he opened them again, Jack was no longer there. 

He sobbed out loudly, his body shaking uncontrollably. He became completely hysterical. He clutched Jack close and buried his face into his neck. 

And then it seemed as if all emotion just stopped. 

He leaned back slowly staring down at Jack. It hurt that he was gone. It hurt so fucking much. But it just… Wouldn’t come out. 

His eyes trailed off around the room, and he saw a pistol sitting not even a foot away from him. It must have been the pistol used to… 

He couldn’t live like this. Not without Jack. He picked up the pistol… 

 

The town lost two residents that day.


End file.
